The Butler, Lover
by Starksarrowgirl
Summary: Ciella is engaged to Alois Trancy and he seems great at first, but when a mysterious fire kills her parents and she's forced to live in the Trancy Estate, she realizes her fiancé isn't as great as she thought. When things take a turn from the worst, will a certain demon butler be able to save her? Girl CielXSebastian
1. Chapter 1

**A note before you read- I've changed a few things. Obviously the biggest thing is Ciel is a girl and I made her and Alois a few years older. I've also switched Sebastian and Claude, so Sebastian is Alois' butler and Claude is the one he's after for revenge.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Black Butler! But I wish I owned a sexy butler like Sebastian!**

"Stop fidgeting, dear," said her mother as the carriage rolled down the road.  
Ciella balled her hands into fists to stop. "I can't help it. I'm just so nervous," she said.  
Her mother's smile was one of understanding as she out a hand over her daughter's. She said, "It will be fine."  
"What if I don't like him? What if he doesn't like me?" Ciella asked worriedly.  
Her mother patted her hand and repeated, "It will be fine."  
The carriage rolled to a stop outside of a grand mansion. The Phantomhive butler, Tanaka, opened the carriage door for them. Ciella waited for her parents to get out before she followed. The Trancy Estate was grand. It almost looked twice that of the Phantomhive manor. As they approached the front doors, Ciella noticed the butler waiting for them. He was very attractive with longer hair than she was used to seeing on a butler and, much to her surprise, blood red eyes framed by dark eyelashes. Probably feeling her eyes on him, he looked directly at her. She felt herself blush and look away quickly. The butler bowed to the three of them and said respectively, "Welcome to the Trancy Estate. My master has been expecting you. If you could please follow me, I shall show you to him." They followed the strange butler inside. Right inside the door, he took helped them with their coats. When he was helping Ciella, her cheeks turned red and her stomach did flips. She watched his face as he put her coat on the coat tree for any sign that he noticed her blush, but if he did, he didn't show. From there, they followed him upstairs to a drawing room. Only one other person was in the room, so Ciella assumed this was one of the Trancy family. She would guess he was the head of the family, but he seemed too young. He looked about her age- sixteen bordering on seventeen- with blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a scandalous smirk. Ciella felt her blush creep back onto her cheeks. Is everyone in this place handsome? she thought to herself.  
He walked from the window and greeted her parents first, poised as any man twice his age. "Lord Phantomhive, a pleasure to meet you. And Lady Phantomhive, you look as lovely as ever," he said smoothly.  
"Alois," her father acknowledged. "Where is your father?"  
"You didn't hear? He passed away in his sleep a few weeks ago," he said sadly. Ciella noticed he didn't seem quite as sad as one would think.  
Her mother gasped. "How awful!"  
"We are terribly sorry to hear that. We've only just gotten back from Paris, so we did not know," her father said apologetically.  
Her mother turned to her father, taking his arm. "Oh, perhaps we should postpone these activities then. Just until we know he's had plenty of time to grieve."  
"That's quite all right, Lady Phantomhive. The time for grieving has past. Now, I could use a little happiness in my life."  
Her father seemed somewhat pleased at his answer, for he smiled. "The boy is right, Rachel. Shall I introduce my daughter then?" Alois' light eyes landed on her as she stepped forward and offered her hand to him. He took it and kissed it ever so gently without taking his eyes off of her. Vaguely, she heard her father say, "Alois, may I introduce my daughter, Ciella."  
"I am very pleased to meet you, Miss Phantomhive, and might I say you look absolutely lovely," he said in a low voice with that smirk returning to his face. Ciella blushed even more and held back a shiver as he looked her up and down.  
"You're too kind, Lord Trancy," she said, sounding breathier than she intended. His smirk deepened as he let her hand go.  
The butler, who no one had even noticed left, came back into the room with a tea tray. Everyone sat down as the butler served them with amazing skill. Her father and Alois struck up a conversation and her mother occasionally gave her opinion, but Ciella stayed silent and just watched. Alois' voice was sweet like honey and his words were so wonderful chosen, but she noticed his movements contradicted everything. Everything he did seemed dipped in sarcasm and a terrible meanness. It worried her a bit because it seemed that he was just putting on a charming act. Who knows how he really acts. She pushed those thoughts from her mind. I'm sure it's fine. There's no need to worry, she thought. The Trancys are a very respectable family.  
On the carriage ride home, Rachel said, "I'm not sure about this, Vincent. If it's just the boy-"  
"Now, now dear. Don't worry. Alois has grown into a fine gentleman and such a gentleman knows how to behave during the courting process," he said.  
"I shall still feel better as long as there is a capable third person with them at all times. Perhaps that butler would agree to watch over them. He seems to be a trustworthy type," her mother said.  
Her father looked out the window in thought. He said, "If it makes you feel better, we can ask. If he declines, we can always make other arrangements." Then he turned to Ciella. "So, what do you think of Alois?"  
"I- I'm not quite sure yet. I've only just met him," she said.  
"I did notice you kept looking at him," said her mother. "Surely that must mean you approve."  
Ciella didn't answer and just looked out the window. She really didn't know what to think of Alois Trancy.

Next week, the courting began. Alois requested Ciella come to his estate and she agreed. Her parents did not come this time. They had talked to the butler and he had agreed to keep watch over the two. Tanaka drove her and her maid Abigail to the Trancy manor and they arrived at noon. Since no one was outside waiting for them, Abigail knocked on the door. They didn't have to wait long before the odd butler opened the door. "My apologies for not greeting you outside, my lady," he said with a low bow as they walked in.  
Ciella felt her stomach jolt again as he took her coat. "It's perfectly all right," she said.  
He said, "His Highness would like for you to join him in the garden, if it is okay with the young mistress."  
Highness? "Oh yes, it's perfectly fine," she said a little too quickly. The butler led her and Abigail upstairs, down the hall, and to a giant balcony where three red couches were. One of them had a blonde haired boy sitting on it. Alois stood when he saw Ciella and took her hand, kissing it. "Lord Trancy," she said shyly, noticing the butler leaving out of the corner of her eye.  
"Please call me Alois, Miss Phantomhive," he said.  
"Only if you call me Ciella," she said with a smile.  
He grinned back at her. "Ciella," he said, testing it out. Then his eyes ran over her and he said, "You look beautiful today."  
Ciella blushed. "Lord Tran- I mean, Alois, please," she said.  
His grin easily turned into a smirk. "I'm sorry if I have said something to embarrass you but you really are very lovely." Ciella smiled a little and the butler came back with a tea tray. Alois said, "Shall we sit and have some tea?"  
"That sounds delightful," she agreed, sitting next to where he had previously been sitting. Ciella watched at the talent the butler had for pouring tea. She had seen some fantastic butlers but this one was amazing. He never missed a single drop and his movements were so flawless and purposeful. She realized she was staring a little when he handed her her tea. She quickly averted her eyes and looked at the garden. "Your garden is wonderful," she complimented.  
"You like it?"  
She nodded. "Very much so. The flowers are lovely and the chess board decor is quite interesting."  
"Do you like nature?" Alois asked, sipping his tea.  
"Just flowers. I have my own roses at home that I enjoy taking care of," she admitted.  
He cocked his head to the side. "Roses. Would you care for some roses for you to take care of here?"  
She laughed a little. "How could I take care of them if they were here? I can't be here everyday."  
He said, "Well, you will live here someday and I just wanted to make sure you feel completely at home here."  
"Me? Live here?" she almost scoffed. "I am to stay at the Phantomhive manor. My father said he had spoken to your father about that already. Did he not tell you?"  
Alois' eyes tightened a little at the mention of his father. "He did not. But seeing as my father is no longer here, some plans will have to be changed according to my wishes now, such as this."  
"My father will not give in to your wishes so easily," she said, feeling her anger rose slightly at his attitude.  
"We shall see. I can be quite persuasive," he said and then laughed a horrible, mocking laugh. "I'll have plenty of time to change his mind before the actual wedding," he said in a lighter tone.  
They spent the rest of the visit getting to know each other more but it wasn't until she was laying down for bed that night that she realized he never gave her any answers about himself.

**Reivew!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alois called upon Ciella at least once a week at first. They would switch from his manor one time to her's the next and the butler, who Ciella had finally learned was named Sebastian, was always there. After a few weeks of this, they started seeing each other almost every day. Ciella had actually started to enjoy their time together and her parents were thrilled too. They were already planning the wedding, convinced Alois would ask her formally to marry him any day. Ciella hoped that wouldn't happen any time soon. Yes, she was enjoying being around him more, but there was still something about him that she didn't quite like. Unfortunately, she couldn't voice that to her parents. They were convinced Alois was the perfect young man. He was a gentleman majority of the time, but there were some times when he started pushing boundaries- physical boundaries. At this point in their courting, a few good night kisses every so often was all right, but they had to be chaste kisses. Alois had a tendency of making their kisses not so chaste. It made Ciella very nervous. When he got like that, it was very hard to stop him from having his way with her right there. Sebastian often had to step in when Alois didn't listen to her.  
About a month had gone by and Alois had called on her again, so she went to his estate. They had a lovely day walking in the garden and playing chess. Ciella was having such a good time, she didn't notice Sebastian leave the room during one game of chess. Alois must have, though, because he stood up and walked around the table to Ciella. "Would you care to dance, my lady?" he asked, hand extended towards her.  
"How can one dance without any music?" she said with a little laugh.  
"We shall hum our own song!" he declared. Ciella giggled and took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. His other hand went to her waist and hers rested on his shoulder. He hummed a tune she had never heard before and they danced to it. Once they had gotten the tempo down, he stopped humming to say, "You are absolutely stunning today, Ciella."  
She blushed lightly. "Thank you. You also look as handsome as ever," she complimented.  
He smiled a little but a strange expression had overtaken his face. "So beautiful," he said quietly. They had stopped dancing now and were just standing with their arms around each other. He said, "It's hard to resist." Before she could do anything to stop him, he kissed her hard. She tried to move away but he moved both of his arms around her and held her in place. She shoved against his chest as he opened her mouth with his. It seemed to get his attention, for he pulled away, but the victory was short lived because he merely moved to ravish her neck.  
"Alois! Stop!" she tried not to yell as she fought but in her panicked state, it was hard. She looked around the room for Sebastian but he was not there. Tears started to make her vision swim as she felt Alois' hands move up from her waist to her breasts. He was going to have her then and there and then call of the courting. He would most likely spread rumor of what had happened, making her seem like a harlot and no one would ever associate with her again.  
Suddenly, they were split apart. Ciella found herself in another's arms. She could feel a graceful strength coming from them and she looked up to see Sebastian looking down at her. His face remained as calm and smooth as ever, but his eyes showed surprising concern for her. Her heart was pounding at their closeness and she could feel her face heat up. Instead of asking if she was all right, he informed her, "Your carriage is here, my lady." When he let her go, she saw she had her coat on, already buttoned.  
Alois was on the other side of the room somehow, glaring at Sebastian with open dislike. Then he looked at Ciella, the glare melting away and he laughed like everything was normal. "Goodness! Is it time for you to go already? But we've only just started our game!" he said, motioning towards the forgotten chess board.  
"It's late. I should be getting home," she said dryly, ready to leave this place.  
"Perhaps your father would let you stay for the night? After all, it isn't safe for a pretty girl like you to be alone this time of night," he offered.  
Ciella fought back a shiver. "I don't think that would be wise, Lord Trancy."  
"At least let me accompany you home," he said, another strange glint in his eyes.  
Ciella wanted to refuse. At this point, she felt safer taking her chances alone in the carriage than spend another moment with him, but she couldn't very well tell that to his face. "That would be fine," she said. Alois grinned and they walked out to her carriage. Thankfully, Tanaka was driving so Sebastian was able to sit in the carriage with them. The ride was strained and silent until they saw the smoke. First they didn't think anything of it, thinking it was probably from the city. Then Ciella saw what direction it was really coming from.  
The mansion.  
She told Tanaka, "Please go faster." He nodded and they went faster. When they reached the mansion, Ciella gasped.  
The entire mansion was ablaze. Some servants were standing in front of it, watching in horror with soot covered faces. As soon as the carriage stopped, Ciella ran out to Abigail, who was sobbing loudly. "Miss Ciella!" Abigail exclaimed when she saw her. "Thank goodness you're all right! You should leave now. The smoke isn't good for your asthma."  
"Did everyone get out? Where are my parents?" Ciella demanded.  
Abigail looked at her sadly before sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry!" she cried over and over again.  
Ciella felt her heart stop as she looked back at the flames. "No," she whispered. Then, she was running into the burning building. She heard people calling after her but she never even looked back. She had to save her parents. They had to be okay. She had to save them. She ran into her father's study, the most likely place to find them. There, she saw two bodies lying on the floor, burnt to the point where she couldn't tell who they were. Then she saw her father's ring. Her legs gave out and she screamed, tears flowing down her face. She screamed and cried until the smoke filling her lungs took over her body and all she could do was cough. The coughs wracked her whole body and she couldn't breathe. Black dots swam before her eyes and the last thing she saw were a pair of blood red eyes.

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Narutopokefan**

**kitty-cat622**


	3. Chapter 3

Something cool touched her forehead and Ciella stirred. Her eyes opened and judging by the decor, she guessed she was in the Trancy Estate. A slight movement to her right made her look over there. It was Sebastian. "Good, you are awake," he said. "How are you feeling?"  
"I feel awful," she said, her voice weak and raspy. Hearing her voice, he poured a glass of water. He helped her sit up and held the glass as she drank. As he laid her gently back down, she said, "Thank you."  
He set the glass down and said, "My young master shall be pleased to know you are awake. He's been quite worried about you."  
"How long has it been?"  
"Today is the third day," he said.  
Three days. Three days since the mansion was on fire. Three days since her parents... She sighed. "What has happened? Have they held a...a funeral?"  
"No. They have been waiting for you. Your butler Tanaka has taken care of the planning. As for the other servants, they have all decided to leave except for your maid, Abigail. She has decided to stay with you here in the estate," he told me. An overwhelming sense of loneliness washed over her. She didn't have anyone but Abigail and Tanaka now. Then Sebastian said, "While they were looking through the remains, this was found. I assumed you would want it." He held out his hand and showed the Phantomhive ring.  
She took it and stared at it, trying not to cry with little success. "My father's ring. It's been passed down generation to generation of the heads of the Phantomhive family. I guess that's me now," she said with a sniff. She slid the ring on her thumb slowly and just looked at it for a moment before she turned back to Sebastian. "Thank you," she said, her voice cracking slightly.  
He bowed. "A Trancy butler who cannot do at least this much is not worth his salt," he said with a sly grin. As he was heading to the door, he said, "I shall inform my young master you are awake."  
"No!" she snapped quickly. He looked back at her, shocked. She tried to calm herself as she said, "I mean, I want to surprise him."  
She could tell he didn't believe her but he did it say anything other than, "As you wish, my lady. And I shall send Abigail in to help you dress." He bowed again and left her alone.  
Ciella let out a huge breath and near the end of her exhale, it turned into a sob. She put a hand over her mouth as she felt more coming. Tears pricked her eyes and started to fall, despite her efforts to hold them back. Her parents were gone, her home was gone, and so were most of the people she had grown up around. What was to become of her now? Where would she live?  
She wiped away her tears angrily. "Abigail shall be here any minute. She doesn't need to see me in such a state," she mumbled to herself. When she was certain her eyes were dry for the time being, she propped herself up into a sitting position using pillows.  
The door opened and Abigail hurried in, looking like she had been crying herself. She ran over to the bed and immediately took Ciella's hand. "Oh my lady! Thank goodness you're all right!" the maid cried. "I've been so worried!"  
Ciella squeezed back but she doubted Abigail felt it because it was so feeble. Was she really so weak right now? "I'm fine, Abby. You shouldn't worry yourself so much. You'll get sick," she said.  
Abigail suddenly turned mad. She scolded, "If you don't mind me saying, you're one to talk, miss! Running into a burning building like that! It was completely reckless!"  
"I know," Ciella said, looking sad.  
Abigail's temper fizzled instantly and she hugged the frail girl gently. She said, "I just don't know what I would've done if anything had happened to you, miss."  
Ciella felt tears coming back and she pulled back from the hug before she could start crying again. She said, "Well I suppose I should get dressed so I can see Alois." Just saying that made her feel dread. She wasn't ready to deal with her fiancé and his wild moods.  
Abigail patted her hand before letting it go. "Sebastian said they have some dresses in here for you," she said, opening the wardrobe to reveal them. "Lord Trancy bought them in case you ever decided to stay here."  
"Of course he did," she murmured too low for Abigail to hear. It seemed a bit too fishy for her to believe but she knew no one would listen to her. Lord Trancy seemed a perfect gentleman to everyone except Ciella.  
After helping her up and putting her corset on, Abigail slid a dark violet dress with black lace embroidery on the skirt, sleeves, and top and a black bow also on the top over Ciella. They were both shocked to find it fit perfectly. Abigail said, "Well, at least we won't have to tailor any of them." She gave a nervous chuckle but Ciella was not amused. She was too busy wondering how Alois could've possibly known what size dress she wore and what other things he could know about her.  
Sebastian came in when Abigail was brushing Ciella's long hair. He said, "The Earl is in the dining room having his morning breakfast if you would care to join him, my lady."  
"Breakfast sounds lovely, thank you," she said with a little smile. Abigail stopped brushing her hair and let her stand. Ciella went over to Sebastian and as he escorted her to the dining room, Ciella suddenly started to feel nauseous and slightly dizzy. She pushed the feelings aside. She was not about to spend another day in bed when there were things she had to take care of. She thought she saw Sebastian look at her with something resembling concern out of the corner of his eye, but she told herself she was just imagining it.  
He opened the door for her and let her go in first. Alois was sitting at the head of the table with three identical butlers behind him. He looked up when he heard the door close behind Sebastian and his eyes settled on her. "Ciella!" He stood up quickly and went over to her, enveloping her into a hug. It completely threw her off. He didn't seem the type to hug. "Thank goodness you're awake and all right," he said, pulling back and looking at her. "I was starting to fear you'd never wake up at this rate."  
"I'm sorry to have worried you," she said respectfully, looking down. He put a finger under her chin and made her look back up, giving her a smile. He helped her into the chair to his right before sitting back down in his own chair. Sebastian came over with a tray full of food and tea. As he set everything in front of her he said, "Today's breakfast is a poached salmon, mint salad, and a choice of either toast or scones. Which would you like, my lady?"  
"Toast, please," she said.  
"Of course. And would you care for some tea?" he asked, setting out the toast.  
"Yes, please." He poured the tea and set it with the food before bowing to them and leaving the room with his tray. Ciella began eating slowly, very aware of Alois' eyes on her. When she had finished a bite, she asked, "What has happened since..." She found it hard to finish that sentence.  
Alois said in a business like voice, "As you know, the mansion has completely burned down. We've been waiting for you to wake so you can decide whether you want to rebuild it or not. Until it is rebuilt, if you decide to do that, I have made arrangements for you to stay here with me."  
Ciella felt her blood turn cold. "Stay...here?" she stuttered.  
He nodded and looked at her, measuring her reaction. He said, "Yes. Is there a problem?"  
"No, I was only thinking of the scandal it might cause, since we are not married," she said, trying to regain her composure.  
"Yet," he added. "It shall not cause a scandal. I would not suggest anything that would stain your name. You shall have your own room and everything, so there should be no reason for you or anyone else to worry."  
Ciella forced out, "That is very kind of you."  
Alois smirked yet again, as if sensing her discomfort. he continued, "That butler of yours, Tanaka, has been taking care of most of the funeral planning and all that. He's scheduled it for Sunday, assuming you would be awake by then which you are so everything works out. It won't be open casket due to the state the bodies are in. The undertaker tried to make them look nice again but it just wasn't possible. The fire had burnt their skin to a crisp. I'm surprised its still on their bones-"  
Ciella stood up quickly, nearly knocking over the table and ran out of the room with her hand over her mouth. She ran blindly outside to the garden and vomited behind some flowers. Eventually it turned to just dry heaving, since she hadn't had much food lately. When she was done, she moved away from the vomit and sat on the ground, crying.  
Sebastian was the one to find her. Tears were still leaking from her eyes but she was just sitting there staring at the ground. She didn't make any move to wipe them away or acknowledge Sebastian's presence. She just sat there. He said, "We should get you inside, my lady. You need rest."  
"I don't need rest. I've been resting for days," she said quietly, her voice cracking slightly. Then, stronger and louder, she said, "I need answers."  
He surprised her by kneeling next to her and taking her face in his hands. "I have no doubt you will find your answers, but for now, you need rest," he said firmly, eyes staring into hers. She had to look away from those eyes. She could feel her face heating up because of him. He handed her a handkerchief from his jacket and she took it with a small thank you. She dabbed at her eyes and was suddenly lifted into the air. Sebastian had easily lifted her into his arms and was carrying her back to the mansion.  
Her face was as red as a tomato now and she demanded, "What are you doing?"  
"Taking you to your room. We wouldn't want you to faint again on the way there, now would we?" he said. Ciella swore she saw him smirk.  
Ciella frowned. "I am perfectly able to walk there on my own."  
He appeared to be ignoring her but she knew better. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, grumbling to herself. The only time her upset expression changed was when they passed the dining room. The door was slightly cracked and Ciella cowered into Sebastian to avoid being seen. It might've been her imagination, but she though his grip on her tightened slightly. Luckily, it seemed Alois was too busy yelling at someone else to notice them pass.  
In her room, he set her gingerly on the bed and pulled the blankets up halfway. He bowed and said, "I shall send for Abigail to help you with your dress."  
She nodded and he started to leave. Before he could, she quickly said, "Sebastian." He turned back to her. She felt herself blush again when their eyes met and she lowered her gaze. "Thank you," she murmured, just loud enough for him to hear.  
He was quiet for a moment. She was sure her thanks caught him off guard. Then he said, "You are very welcome, my lady. If there is anything else you need, don't hesitate to ask."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day found Ciella up very early. The sun had not yet come up over the horizon as she dressed herself in plain clothes that wouldn't catch much attention. If one didn't know better, they would only see a poor orphan girl and not the only remaining member of the Phantomhives. She crept out of her room quietly after finishing getting dressed, tiptoeing downstairs. Alois was still asleep and as far as she knew, so were the servants. She didn't have to worry about running into anyone. A small sense of triumph rushed through her as she reached for the door handle-  
"Where, might I ask, is the lady going at such an early hour?" a voice that shouldn't have been so familiar asked.  
She whirled around and there was Sebastian right behind her. Ciella felt the blush creep its way to her cheeks, which was a normal occurrence whenever the butler was around. "I have somethings I must take care of," she said simply, trying to sound dismissive.  
"Things that require you to be dressed as a commoner?" he inquired.  
She pulled her cloak tighter around her. "Yes," she said. "Now if you excuse me-"  
Suddenly he was between her and the door. She was momentarily stunned. How was he able to move so fast? Sebastian said, "If I may, my lady, but it does not seem wise to be wandering the streets of London alone. Not with your parent's killer still running wild out there."  
"I can take care of myself," she said stubbornly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
He seemed to fight a small smile as he said, "I have no doubt about that, but my lord will never forgive me if I let you go alone and something were to happen to you."  
Ciella scowled at the floor. The damn butler had a point. "Fine. You may accompany me. But this is to stay between you and me. I do not wish for Lord Trancy to know."  
Instead of scolding her or something for keeping a secret from her fiancé as she was expecting, Sebastian bowed and said, "Yes, my lady."  
He accompanied her to a carriage and drove it for her. Within minutes, they were in town. Ciella was going to tell him where exactly to go when he stopped in front of the place. She was once again in shock as he opened the door for her. "How did you-" she started to say.  
"Lucky guess," he said with a smirk.  
She stared at him. "You are one mysterious butler," she said, mostly to herself than him. His eyes flashed in a way that made her slightly nervous. Shaking her head, she took his hand and he held her out of the carriage. Together, they went into the Undertaker's shop.  
It was cold and dark in the shop. It didn't look like anyone was around, but Ciella knew better. "Undertaker," she called.  
Next to them, a coffin that was resting against the wall opened and a silver haired man with a huge grin and a top hat came out. He said, "Well, if it isn't Lady Phantomhive. Here to let me fit you for a coffin?"  
"I want to see my parents," she said bluntly.  
He came completely out of the coffin and walked over to his desk. "Sorry, love. I can't let you."  
"And why not?" she demanded.  
"The coffins are already nailed shut," he informed her. "Lord Trancy requested it. I can't blame him for it. Even I couldn't make them beautiful enough for an open casket funeral."  
"Lord Trancy? What is he doing giving directions on how my parents are to be buried?" she said, highly angry.  
Sebastian said, "My lord has been trying to take care of all the arrangements when it proved to be too much for your butler Tanaka. He would have told you, but he was afraid it would be too much for you as well."  
"It is not for him to decide what is too much for me," she said dangerously to Sebastian. He blinked at her in surprise as she turned back to the undertaker. "I will be seeing my parents now. You will open the coffins for me now."  
No one could deny the authoritative tone in her voice. The undertaker motioned for her to follow him and they went to the back room. Ciella watched as both men took out the nails in the coffins. Undertaker looked at her and then Sebastian before opening the tops.  
Ciella held back vomit that stung the back of her throat. They didn't look like her parents. She could see the bones where the skin had completely burned off and what skin was left was so charred and black, it didn't even look like skin anymore. Her mother's beautiful long hair was singed all the way to her scalp and her father was completely bald.  
She didn't even realize she was crying until Sebastian handed her a handkerchief. She took it and dabbed at her eyes. The Undertaker closed the coffins slowly. "Thank you," she said to him. She didn't wait for a response before leaving with Sebastian trailing behind her.  
They didn't go straight back to the manor. Instead, Sebastian drove them to a forest like clump of trees that went for acres surrounding the Trancy estate. From here, Ciella couldn't even see the grand house. Sebastian came in and sat across from her in the small carriage. He explained, "My lord would ask questions if he saw your eyes in such a state." She sniffed and dabbed at them again with the handkerchief. Sebastian said, "If I may ask, why did you want to see then when you knew it would cause you to react in such a way?"  
"I...I just had to see them. I don't exactly know why," she responded. "Maybe I was hoping to find some answers by seeing them? To get some form of clue as to who had done this?"  
"My lady, what are you going to do if you find out who did this?" he asked suddenly. "Will you report it to the police and have them sort it out? Or will you seek revenge yourself?"  
Revenge. If Ciella said she hadn't thought about that, she would be lying. She had almost constantly thought about revenge since she awoke in the Trancy manor after her own had burned down. She was imagining the different ways she could carry it out- each more gruesome than the last. Drowning, hanging, stabbing. Anything one could think of, Ciella had thought of at least twice. But of course, she didn't want to admit that twisted side of her to the butler. So she said, "Of course I'll tell the police and let them settle things. It isn't right for a lady such as myself to get caught up in such horrid manners such as revenge."  
Sebastian studied her for a moment before leaning forward. His face was entirely too close to Ciella's and his hand cupped her jaw, forcing her to keep looking at him. A smirk graced his face and his scarlet eyes burned as he murmured to her, "I think you are lying, Ms. Phantomhive. I think you want revenge more than you are letting on, but you are afraid to admit it because you don't want people to think badly of you. But I can tell you, you don't have to lie to me. I won't think any differently of you. I want to know every last detail of your revenge so I can help you. With me to help you, you won't have to worry about getting caught."  
"Sebastian," she said with a little gasp.  
His thumb rubbed along her cheek and Ciella started to blush once again at the feeling. She began to wonder what his hand would feel like on her without the glove. Then he moved so he was talking into her ear. "My lady, please let me help you," he whispered. She shivered at the feeling of his breath blowing in her ear.  
"I-I may need to think about it," she said, voice shaky.  
"Take all the time you need, my lady. I will always be here, ready for your answer," he said as he pulled back from her ear. Then, he did something that Ciella would never expect him to do.  
He kissed her.  
His kiss was so much different than Alois'. He was clearly more experienced. For a moment, she wondered how many other women he had been with, but then she decided she didn't care. Not only did experience set them apart, but how they kissed. When Alois kissed her, it was always hurried with no emotion other than lust. With Sebastian, there was something else there she couldn't quite place. It wasn't quite love, that she was sure. But it was there the whole time, making her body tingle as his lips moved slowly and sensually against hers. And while this was very scandalous and improper, she found herself kissing back. Her arms went around his neck shyly and his free arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. The kiss began to get deeper and more heated the longer it continued and Ciella wondered just how far she was will to let this go.  
Too soon, Sebastian pulled away. The look in his eye was a combination of amusement and surprise, but he kept his expression as neutral as ever. "If you are feeling better, miss, we had better go back to the estate before everyone wakes and wonders where we have been," he said, putting distance between them.  
Ciella's face was flushed and her breathing was hard. She wasn't sure how she felt exactly, but she realized he had a point and they should be getting back. "Yes we should," she said, clearing her throat and straightening her appearance.  
He went back outside and started driving the carriage, leaving Ciella inside to collect herself. Once at the estate, Sebastian helped her out of the carriage and they went inside. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon and the manor seemed exactly as they left it. Sebastian turned to her. He took her hand and bowed. "I'm afraid I must leave you now, my lady. Breakfast must be prepared and the other servants must be awakened," he said, kissing her hand. "Think about what I said." And he left her utterly conflicted and confused.

**thanks to my reviewers!**

**BandAnna101216**

** kitty-cat622**


End file.
